Skribble Skirt
'Skribble Skirt, '''is a celebrity musician in the 22nd century, living in REDACTED. Life Early Life (2342-61) As a child Skribble, then known as ____, would play with radioactive snakes and use them as microphones. In her teen years, at a local club, she would perform classical music on her homemade Smagletongue, such as ''Toxic by Britney Spears, Primadonna ''by ''Marina, Venus ''by ''Lady Gaga, and Can't Keep Keeping (This radiation in my heart), by Wendy Stiefle. She did this for about a month or two before she was found by her manager, who immediately booked her in to record an E.P, which was rejected by all publishers. Not wanting to give up on Skribble, they decided she needed something to set her aside from all the wannabe popstars of the 2350s, so they rummaged through their wardrobe, found a purple tutu and gave it to her, dubbing her from that point onward SKRIBBLE SKIRT. ''She started to record home demos under that name, as well as befriending other celebrities to potentially kickstart her career. After 5 long years of begging and awkward favours, in 2360, Skribble's manager booked Skribble a 5 month long world tour, exposing many to her music. This newfound popularity caused BMU records to approach her, for a recording contract. Skribbled Era (2362-65) Skribble's first album, Skribble Skirt’s ''Skribbled Skirt, was not a success, as it failed to capture the atmosphere of her live shows. Hearing a snake thrown into an empty studio does not have the same effect as seeing one thrown into an audience. The album was torn apart by critics, for it's failed subversion of modern music, the inclusion of lyrics, and her favourite instrument the Smagletongue was too primitive for critics' tastes. She followed up the album with a semi successful tour, performing long instrumentals as well as various songs from the Skribbled Skirt album. The tour was notable, for the sheer number of things Skribble would through into the audience, but was also negatively received. And so, she went on hiatus for three years, before returning to the public eye, with her album Stronger Than Ever which featured a more commercial sound, unique and catchy medleys, and a raw raspy tone to her vocals. Lizard Trilogy (2366-8) Skribble's second album was highly praised but didn't sell very well, which led her manager to reinvent her image again, this time focusing on her casual obsession with Lizards, collecting her demo's about Lizards, and convincing her to record an album with only her Lizard songs. Which she did. To overwhelming praise! This caused BMU representatives to beg Skribble to make more Lizard music, which she reluctantly did. However, when asked to produce a THIRD Lizard Album, Skribble and her manager moved to another label ____ Era By 2369 Skribble had already become an icon of music, which inspired many other singers to incorporate lyrics into their songs. Discography * Skribbled Skirt (2362) * Stronger Than Ever (2365) * Lizard Life (2366) * Lizard Death (2367) *Lizards Live (2369) recording from 2362 *This Is Me (2371) Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians